Lord of Creation
by The Original God Mod
Summary: Betrayed, banished, and removed from his great position, one of the only two dwemer still alive is brought to morrowind, but his soul is not a mortal one. He remembers his previous lives. There will be revenge. There will be... Justice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been obsessed with skyrim lately, and have not had a chance to update my other fic, but I have time now, I cannot get this idea out of my head. I have seen so many Elder Scrolls fanfics which DONT deviate from the games at all. Now this pisses me off. Why would writers, who can change the world of TES even more than master modders not change it? Anyway The main character will be a godly being, youll understand more at the end of this chapter.

**The Lord of Creation**

Chapter One

Visions swirled in the sleeping prisoner's mind, something very rare. It was more often than not he had dreamless sleep instead of even one dream. Oh no, he was not a normal man. He was a powerful mage, sure, but the cuffs on him constantly absorbed his reserves, keeping him from breaking out. Being such a powerful mage meant having a connection with one's own mind and soul. Now with that said, remind yourself that a dream is the connection between one's mind, and one's soul. This is what caused visions of fate and other such things to many worshippers of Daedra, mostly, Azura. Now with all his power of mind, he remembered each dream he had. But oh, usually the dreams he had were of his long past, betrayl, banishment, and friendships lost. However this dream in particular, he knew, was meant to be a message.

_Each event is preceded by prophecy, but without the hero, there is no event._

_-_Zurin Arctus, The Underking

**_"They have taken you from the Imperial City's Prison, first by carriage, and now by boat, to the east... to Morrowind._**

**_Fear not, for I am watchful_**

**_You have been Chosen"_**

**Many have fallen, but one remains.**

The power he weilded gave him many wonderful abilities, one such ability was to remember his previous lives. This gave him an insane edge against all competition, who remembered only one life. He knew who he was, who betrayed him, and why. He also knew that his gift was being abused. The dunmer had grown complacent. This... tribunal.. it was a mockery of everything he stood for, not only that but using his gift in such a way? Perposterous! Those fools would soon get what came to them. Oh well, he supposed, no use lamenting over such long awaited events. The tribunal was not the problem. The true problem would be his former allies, turned traitors. They protected his gift, by denying him to give it. It was foolish, sure, but he knew what had to be done. Those bastards would get what came to them. The true confusion over the event was why his oldest and truest friend went with it. He would eventually find his answers, he was sure, he had waited this long, waiting another few decades would not hurt him.

"Wake up. You were screaming, are you alright? What is your name?" He opened his eyes to find a rather old dunmer speaking to him. "my name?... You can call me.." He thought for a minute. He was not sure if he should say his real name or not. The dunmer was thinking that he hadnt used his own name in so long he might have forgotten it. "hm.. I think it is Motof" He chuckled. If he had used his true name, the dunmer might have laughed and walked away, though considering they both had wrist cuffs on, that was unlikely. Motof's were not connected to anything, not even each other. They were simply made to deny use of magicka. That was wise on the captain's part. If he got too cramped, his fear might cause an influx of magicka, causing the wrist restraints to litteraly explode. Although, he would not be scarred, or even angry, the captain new to deal with emotional mages well. He turned to the dunmer "hm.. Any idea where we are?"

"I heard them say weve arrived on morrowind, Im sure theyll let us go." Motof chuckled. Probably just him, the scars on the face of the old dunmer indicated that he was a slave. Admittedly, it was a good thing he kept that optimism, being a slave at sea, while not as bad as normal slavery, required one to be very endurable, and usually intelligent. "I hope they do.. Its been too long since Ive seen my homeland." Motof spoke clearly, with a bit of remorse in his voice. Truthfully, this body had not been in morrowind, ever. This bodys parents were slaves actually. He had been raised, and his parents earned his freedom. He supposed he owed them, probably one of the main reasons he killed his former owner first time those damn cuffs were off. He had to hand it to these enchanters, they did a good job of sealing his power. Of course, had they known any idea that there was an actual organ in the body that allowed magicka to operate, they might have done even better. Thankfully, that information was restricted to only the akaviri continent. Specifically, the Ka Po Tun. They were excellent biologists, though with all the warfare on that continent, it was no surprised they learned of the body. In general, they had a very low connection to magicka, and were not very strong or stealthy. To be perfectly honest, his abilities were quite the opposite, while not naturally stealthy, or strong, he could use enchantments and permanent fortification spells to enhance them greatly. Infact, in a former life, he had discovered that the soul trap spell actually made any spell created with it permanently, this is done so by binding the 'soul' of the spell to the user, or target. Strangely, once those cuffs were on, he found that even they did not help.

Frankly, he was sad that such a thing could occur, for two main reasons. That itself meant that there was a loophole in this reality, the second reason... well frankly, no one else discovered it, making him highly annoyed at all sentient beings. Such a powerful idea should be used often. It was the creators fault, and he saw no reason why it should not be exploited. Perhaps it was actually intended by Magnus? Perhaps not, he truly did not know, not that he really cared either. All that mattered was that he was able to return to full power with such permanent abilities. Most saw him as a godly being, if only they knew the truth.

"Sh, here comes the gaurd" The old dunmer said. It was strange to him, someone who looked human with a dunmer name, but he recalled the Khajiit he met who was named Miaq, so certianly, he had heard stranger. The Mage looked up to see an imperial looking at him. It was a good thing his hair was long enough to cover his ears. The imperial appearently decided to take in his appearence. It was not often that he had met a human so closely resembling an elf. If he hadnt known any better, he would say he was. Black, curly hair, just long enough to cover his ears, those soul peircing gray eyes. He certianly had an odd appearence. He almost felt like ordering the prisoner to move his hair so he could see his ears. "Follow me" He stated, turning and walking away without another sound.

Motof shrugged "Well looks like Ill see you later, sorry" The older dunmer just smiled at him, not used to receiving such politeness. Even the kind sailors only reffered to him as a lower ranking person, not as an equal, it was a good moral booster to be spoken to as an equal by anyone.

Motof followed the imperial to the the upper deck. It was a small ship, but it was just a slave transport ship. He went to the captain, a redgaurd and smiled "I suppose they are waiting for me?" Seeing the redgaurd nod, the mage smiled wider "Thank you" He calmly walked towards the census office with that calm smirk planted on his face. The captain was actually surprised, usually slaves went kicking and screaming, but this one just smiled and calmly walked to the office. Either the man was insane, or was not scarred of death. Probably both.

Motof entered the office and saw an old man, he could not tell if the man was a breton or imperial, though, by the robes, he was probably more of a breton. It didnt matter, unlike most of his race, Motof did not think any race was better than the other, and tended to enjoy that veiw on life. He smiled at the old man, already knowing what was going to happen, mostly thanks to him quickly reading the paper on the table. An official document of release... straight from the emporer. It had happened only once or twice, and then only when the emporer's relatives were in trouble. Motof smirked, the old man had no idea what he was doing.. or perhaps he did. "Ah, youve finally arrived, I will need some information before I can officially release you, Occupation and Birthsign." Motof closed one eye and looked up towards the ceiling with the other, recalling his old occupation. "Certianly, I am a mage above all else." Seeing the breton nod, he continued "Uhhh.. I beleive you call it the Heart sign." The Breton blinked. The heartsign was a legendary star alignment, said to happen once every generation. Strangely, each time it happened, only one child could be born that day. "Impressive, show your papers to the captain and we will continue with your release"

Motof, however, looked down. Then something on that paper caught his eye, two things actually. It listed his true name, and true race. For just a moment, he wondered how the emporer could have learned such information, then he gave up. That old bastard was certianly resourceful, that was for sure. He laughed darkly at the information before him. He picked up the papers and walked towards the captain, past the door, and out to the higher ranking officer's building. He didnt care to learn that old bastard's name. He gave the papers he received from the breton to the higher ranking officer, and got his orders. Appearently he was supposed to report to some old imperial in Balmora. Probably a blades agent. Oh well, he would play along for now. It mattered very little what he did before the main event. He might even create his old ideas, but that would be later.

As Motof left, the high ranking officer glanced down at the paper and gasped in shock. He had to reread it many times before beleiving it to be true. The Emporer himself had signed it, but it was still not enough, for where it said name and race...

_Name: Lord Lorkhan_

_Race: Dwemer_

A/N: So, whatcha think? Lorkhan trying to regain his former powers, in the body of a dwemer. If you are asking how that is possible, recall one thing from skyrim. Each elven race fused together makes dwemer blood. Strange, right? Well, I thought about it and made this.

Famler Ancestor: Alvion, the last sentient Snow Elf, great grand mother

Orc Ancestor: Obium, a great scholar, Great grandfather

Gave birth to: Myuka, Grandmother, nothing special

Altmer Ancestor: Elsoin, a necromancer who dodged service of minimarco, grandfather

Gave birth to: Dinok, Father, great hunter, until imprisoned for killing in a noble's forest.

Dunmer/Bosmer ancestor: Alma, Mother, Born into slavery

Giving birth to the first Dwemer ever, not only that, but the host of the soul of the Former Aedra Lorkhan.

The "Many fall but one remains" refers to more than the nerevarine prophecies. Youll note that most aedra gave up immortality to build nirn, the rest vanished. In this story, Lorkhan did not sacrifice his immortality, instead he was betrayed by seven of the eight divines, only Akatosh went against the others. Previous to the creation of nirn, Lorkhan, Sanguine, Akatosh, and Magnus were close friends. Youll learn more as you read more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wont always update this short, lets just say Im on an... inspiration streak? Whatever that is. Anyway, to get to the point

Ozymandeos: Congrats on discovering my reason for him not having a beard. While he is not full dwemer, he is as close as possible and certianly falls closer to that category than any other race. That and the heart sign, which will be explained this chapter. Anyway, thanks.

Now, about Lorkhan's heart, what do you think I'll do with it? One last thing, the morrowind section of the story wont last too long, maybe three chapters. I do, however, plan to write much longer chapters.

**Lord of Creation**

Chapter Two

The crisp night air held much comfort for the Dwemer. He weighed his options, whether or not to play along with the Emperor's plans, or to simply skip to revenge. Looking down at his arms, the choice was obvious. That imperial officer did not have the key for the magic restraints, so obviously the possible blades agent he was supposed to report to would have it, and release them. While normally, he could break them if given the chance, there was no such chance. It took ten master enchanters to make these damn things, he was sure for anyone else, they would have imploded if they had even touched the cuffs. Now, if he were in his true form, the cuffs would be insignificant to him. Admittedly, he was amazed that they could ever make such a powerful enchantment to seal his power, and so when the wrist restraints were put on him, he arrogantly accepted them, thinking he could break out anytime he wanted. Amazingly, as soon as they locked onto his arms, he knew he made a mistake. That just left the question what kind of soul could possibly hold such power? It would have had to be one of those new multi-soul gems. In his previous life as a warlock, he discovered that although soul gems will always disappear after used, aside from Azura's star, there was a way to seal more souls into soul gems. Those enchanters had probably wiped out a village just to do so to him.

Now, to be fair his crime was rather dark. Frankly, he would do it again, not without regret, but still. He had gotten into an arguement with a Preist of Talos over, strangely, himself. That is right, Lorkhan was arguing that Lorkhan did not betray anyone, instead that he was betrayed, while the preist stuck to the books, ignoring all forms of logic. In a fit of rage, Lorkhan slew the entire town. Surely, he thought he would be killed for his actions, but due to the Emperor's meddling, he was not. Perhaps he owed him? He could not tell, the Emperor was always a strange one. Blessed by both Azura and Akatosh, probably even more that he did not know of. Lorkhan was not quite sure.

In any case, as Lorkhan walked through Sedya Neen, humming a tune, a wood elf came up to him and asked "Have you seen a ring? Its enchanted to heal, but those damn racist gaurds stole it" He complained. Lorkhan wanted to roll his eyes, the lies coming from the short creature were pathetic, any half wit could tell that the imperials were not as racist to wood elves as they were with high elves and dark elves. Even then, they were never that bad, only the Nords were truly that bad. Nords came from a taller, stronger, and frankly, less intelligent breed of human. Those magic fearing imbeciles would be the death of him, and had been before. Those fools had ended more previous lives of his than anyone. Most of the time his body was the same, but his parents were always different. It didnt matter if his parents were two kajhiits, he would always come out looking as a dwemer. Why? Simply put, the dwemer were the race he made. Many deities made their own races, like the dragons for Akatosh, Bosmer for hircine, orcs for malacath, and many more. Azura was the cheif deity of the chimer, but had nearly forsaken the dunmer once Nerevar was betrayed. Sheogorath... well he made mostly animals, finding their lack of sanity... amusing. Talos made nords, for which he received much criticism. Yes, Talos was never truly human, it was impossible for a human, or any being to become a god without certian requirements being met. None of which were met by Talos.

In any case, Lorkhan smiled "yes I beleive I saw someone take a ring into a nearby cave, you might find it there." Now, lorkhan knew that the cave was filled with vicious smugglers, small time smugglers, but still. The wood elf had best be fast if he wished to survive. By the sight of the happy little bosmer jumping and running off to the cave, he certianly was. Too bad. Lorkhan might actually save his ass, if not for the lying. Lorkhan continued his walk to the silt strider. It was a strange variation of the flea, more than thirty feet tall, calm, and it seemed to have been born with controls on its body. Lorkhan smiled at the female pilot, a short dunmer girl. "I beleive I need passage to balmora?" She sighed and nodded "that will be thirty gold" After grabbing the gold from his hand almost greedily, she smiled "Now just hop in." He hesitated before jumping on the silt strider.

**Balmora, Thirty Minutes Later**

Caius Cascades was not an impaitent man, but he had been told a week ago that the new recruit would be there. On that specific day, he received a letter stating the trip to morrowind was delayed, and he would have to wait another day. That was the only message he received. He was less than prepared when a man opened his door and smirked at him. The man shut the door behind him, and laughed. "You know, somehow I expected you to be exactly this... Blades agent." Before a second had passed, Caius grabbed at the hidden blade under his pillow, and neared the man's throat, only to be drained when his skin touched the man's shackles. "Sorry about that Caius, I forgot to introduce myself properly. I am Lorkhan, the last dwemer, and I have a package for you." He tossed the package onto the bed. "I'll be staying at the corner club until you regain the ability to think" He said, grabbing the key on the nightstand. "Hope this works..." He jammed the key in the the braces, laughing as they opened. "fucking finally. You dont know how bad it is for a mage to be without his magicka... oh... well you might now." Lorkhan chuckled, pocketing the braces for later study.

The last site Caius saw of the man was him vanishing out the door, not a recall spell, not even an intervention spell, but pure speed. Caius immediately lost conciousness.

Meanwhile, Lorkhan was having the time of his life, his old armor was still in that pocket dimension, as well as some other junk he collected over the ages. Strangely, each daedric artifact he possessed, upon his death, immediately returned to wherever its master chose. Lorkhan only had two artifcats himself, his crown, and his heart. His crown was in the dimension, but of course the heart was not. To the onlookers, specifically a female argonian, strange demonic armor instantly appeared on Lorkhan, along with a crown. (The daedric armor from Skyrim, and a circlet from skyrim, with black gems, made of gold)

To them, this was rather normal, though still worrying. Anyone who could have summoned such armor would not do so without reason, and so, they waited for the armor to disappear, like all bound armor would. And waited. And waited even more. No matter how long they waited, that armor did not even fade. People made way for the former god. His target was clear. He opened the door to the mages guild and stepped inside. The first person he saw agrivated him. Another arrogant, necromancy hating dunmer. They often got annoying with their hatred of necromancy. Necromancy was originally intended to allow loved ones to be returned to life, but slowly it was disolved into the current abomination it is. Summoning skeletons and zombies, simply pathetic. Back when Minimarco was first born, true necromancy was nearly lost, but before that, anyone could do simple spells.

"I assume you are here to join the mages guild?" The dunmer asked, with her nose slightly in the air. Even though the dunmer were his favorite of the living races, they often annoyed him. The tribunal had made them arrogant, thinking they were always better. Truly, he hated the tribunal. "No" He spoke, walking past her, leaving her shocked. Usually everyone wanted to join, from street rat, to rich warrior. The mages guild was the most powerful force in the world, or so they beleived. Unfortunately, they rarely taught anything, and even the college of winterhold was better. No one would openly deny admission to the guild if offered, especially from her. Hell the only reason she offered was because she could _feel_ his magicka. That in itself was unbeleivable, as no one should have that much, not even monks from the legendary psijic order.

She immediately ran to Lorkhan, who was speaking with the enchantress, a high elf with more than a few gold. She immediately spoke out "why would you not wish to join the mages guild?" She nearly yelled at him. He smirked "because the guild has fallen since the days of Galerion.. I remember those days after all." Of course that came to no shock of anyone in the conversation, both females had felt his magicka, he could be old enough to have been a dwemer, something she beleived might have been true. "Then why not show us the old ways? All we have for a master is that fool traven, who cant even cast an enchanted spell!" She yelled. Of course that sent Lorkhan into a laughing frenzy. She began to turn red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Because I am not the one meant to, not only that, but I support necromancy." He smirked. That froze both females in place. "Relax, you are thinking of the wrong type of necromancy. I am speaking of the necromancy that existed previous to Minimarco. Few understand it, and fewer care to try." The dunmer scowled "Never the less, we do not offer services from necromancers" At that, Lorkhan's smirk widened "I said I support it, never said I practiced it"

For once in her life, Ranis felt herself be confused "what... Just go about your business and leave" She scowled. She hated how he made her feel so young, yet she was at least fourty by now, even if she did have the body of a twenty year old. Magicka did strange things to the user's body. She walked back to her place at the front door, before Galbedir giggled. "No one ever made her feel like that I bet... so you were telling me about the heart sign?" She flashed her eyebrows.

Lorkhan chuckled "Ah, yes, the heart sign, is, in itself, the passive ability to fuse all your bloodlines. Essentially, for non mages, lets use the child of an orc and a nord as an example, instead of the child gaining one's strength but not the other's, this allows the child to receive both gifts evenly, as if he was fully a nord and fully an orc. For mages, however, it seems to fuse the races of one's ancestry together, making me... well I suppose a dwemer, or as close as you can get. Not one hundred percent dwemer, but I'm certianly closer to them than any other race." He lied. To be perfectly honest, he could be counted as the last dwemer alive. The heartsign only worked with him, since only his bodies were born that day. Magic was all about knowledge, and the less one lets another know, the less power they have over them. Of course had Galbedir known she was talking to the legendary Lorkhan the trickster, as they often called him, she probably would have freaked out and ran off.

"so how much will you take for them?" He said, handing her the braces which were deactivated while open. "I'm sure they could hold Vivec himself" He had that confindent smirk on his face all throughout this conversation. "I can give you... five thousand" Now, in morrowind five thousand gold was no joke, but Lorkhan knew she had more, and they were certianly worth more. "I'm sure you could go higher..." He smiled at her. It was all about how to manipulate the personality of the buyer. She was obviously a mage, who probably never had a man in her life. Seduction would be an easy feat for him. "hm.. I can go up to eight thousand, but thats all, I'm sure I could give them to the temple as a possible weapon against dagoth ur" She shrugged, blushing lightly at his voice. While a master enchantress, she was still a virgin, and thus, never experienced such things. "nevermind" He said, frowning. The last thing he wanted to do is give Vivec a weapon against dagoth ur, not like the bastard didnt already have his immortality. He knew the bastard would pay soon, but soon wasnt soon enough. Vivec betrayed him more than anyone, at least Sotha Sil was not his second closest friend. In truth, Dagoth Ur was still Lorkhan's closest friend, but he needed to be taught a lesson about following orders, or perhaps he should be rewarded for protecting Lorkhan's heart.

No, Vivec did not kill Lorkhan, no, that was Talos himself. The so called god of man killed him so that he would not regain the heart. Now, however, he felt something different.

"why not? I guess I can go up to ten thousand" Galbedir sighed "but only if you do a favor for me..." Lorkhan smirked "so long as you dont give them to the Tribunal, Im happy." And thus began a great night for the two.

**Next Morning**

Whatever Caius thought was impossible was thrown out the window when he met Lorkhan. The man had litteraly broken three laws of reality, that were thought to be true. One, a mage cannot regain magicka while having it drained. Two, no mage may make a permanent fortification spell. And finally, the idea that there were no dwemer left. Lorkhan was a mystery. Fortunately Caius was not very religious, otherwise he would have known who Lorkhan truly was. However, when Lorkhan showed up at his door again, this time in what seemed like formal... daedric armor, and a crown, he began to suspect something was amiss. The daedric armor itself was not what bothered him, rather the shape and color. Both made it seem very formal, almost as if... a prince.

Caius knew better than to think that, but he couldnt help it. Such a powerful person, such strange armor, it had to be. Either way it didnt matter, he had his orders. This was the possible nerevarine he was talking about, he would not care if the being was a daedric god or not. He decided to give Lorkhan the little quest that he meant to the day he arrived, but thanks to those damn braces, he couldnt. It took only a few minutes before Lorkhan came back with notes on both the nerevarine cult, and the sixth house. Caius was not very surprised. Lorkhan seemed to litteraly be a god in human form.

"I hope these are worth it, I had to steal it from the great library" Lorkhan spoke, making Caius spit out the tea he had just drank. "The.. the great library? You FOOL! Do you know what you have done? You may have just angered a daedric prince!" Caius continued yelling for some time, until Lorkhan spoke once more. "QUIET!" Lorkhan rarely yelled, it made his throat itch, but he got tired of the old man rambling. "I know what I have done, and I have done Mora a favor in exchange for these, not a hard favor, but still." Caius narrowed his eyes slightly at the way Lorkhan spoke of the Daedric prince of knowledge as if he was an old friend. "hmph... very well. Next time, do as ordered, exactly." Lorkhan rolled his eyes at the old man's attempt to intimidate him. Caius suddenly smelled the air, noting something wasnt right. "oh, sorry, part of the favor was to present him with corpus flesh." Lorkhan shrugged. Caius widened his eyes drastically "Go to Tel Fyr and see if you can get cured!" He yelled, Lorkhan rolling his eyes once more. Lorkhan immediately vanished outside the house. Caius realized he might have been a bit harsh with Lorkhan, but noted that the man did not care very much. Caius had expected that he would need to guide the man like a son, but Lorkhan seemed to not only go his own path, but carve it out of stone.

Lorkhan left balmora for Tel Fyr, never knowing he was going to meet the only other living dwemer.

**Tel Fyr**

Lorkhan had immediately followed the path to the highest point of the tower, knowing the Wizard would be there. Divayth Fyr if he remembered correctly. The old bastard had connections with the psijic order, and had met his previous body many many times. He always seemed to know something he never said. As Lorkhan walked behind the Telvanni lord, without making a sound, the old dunmer spoke "You took long enough, Lorkhan"

Lorkhan himself smirked, and let out a snort. "Not my fault old man, the Emperor is pulling the strings for now, but for now I've got an idea on how to do what needs to be done." Divayth smiled at his old friend "you are not here for idle conversation, you wish to cure your disease... go down to the... basement, find Yogrum Bagram, tell him I sent you for my boots, that should get his attention... also, you might find you are not the first with this disease.. nor the last." He spoke crypticly.

Lorkhan calmly walked to the basement area, he could never say the name of it right. Probably couldnt spell it either. Either way, Lorkhan was surprised to see an argonian gaurding the entrance. "Easy fella, I aint gonna kill Divayth's pets." He said adding a humorous tone to his voice. "I only need to speak with.. Yogrum bagram or something" The argonian nodded and let him through. Lorkhan sped along the tunnels fast enough to avoid the corpus creatures, and almost didnt see Yogrum.

Yogrum had a grotesque appearence, fat, probably due to the disease, had eight spider like legs, reminding him of dwemer spiders, speaking of which, did I mention that Yogrum was a Dwemer? Of course I didnt, that would ruin everything.

Yogrum, unlike most, immediately recognised the form of Lorkhan "M-my lord!" He bowed as best he could considering his situation. "I thought you were... we thought you were truly dead!"

Lorkhan frowned "no, Im afraid worse.. I was betrayed, and currently am in the process of inacting my revenge. I was cursed to be reincarnated as a mortal until the end of time, but they cannot stop me this time... This time, my old servants will become my new enemies... You know who I must kill" He spoke, knowing the Dwemer would understand. He of course, meant vivec, and alamexia. Those two truly betrayed his trust, Sotha Sil, however, did not. Sotha Sil served Vivec, not Nerevar. At least Sotha Sil had that going for him. Then again, at least Sotha Sil tried to use his power to bring back the Dwemer, with little effect. The dwemer were not gone, simply transferred. Thanks to Yogrum being outside the realm during the disappearence, he survived, that itself told Lorkhan what truly happened. Each and every dwemer in the realm at that time was sent to his realm for them. Strangely, they did not seem to connect with Lorkhan. The only survivor of the incident, aside from Yogrum, was Kargenic, who he threw into a pit of lava.

"Divayth Fyr sent me for his boots" Lorkhan spoke. "Once I obtain what I require, You will be cured, I promise you." He smiled sadly at Yogrum. "Hopefully we can rebuild the lost race"

Lorkhan obtained the boots and went to Divayth, giving them to him. "Very well, now, this may kill you, or it may work, Im not quite sure" Lorkhan chuckled "go ahead and do it then." Divayth cast a spell on Lorkhan, and he immediately felt the effects. Lorkhan's old gray eyes turned black, his teeth, which once seemed normal, curled into demonic fangs, and finally his skin darkened a bit. Divayth looked shocked "but... that is incredible!" Before Lorkhan could even ask, Divayth continued "the spell works on the dwemer race, and possibly all elven races, not only that but it seems to fuse the corpus disease with the body of the victim, turning them.. somewhat demonic." Lorkhan rolled his eyes "yeah, well I guess I better go. Ive got people to kill and things to do... and possibly people to do." Lorkhan vanished without another word, but this time. It wasnt by choice.

Someone, somewhere, had summoned him.

A/N: Who do you think summoned him? Also, I intended for the main quest of morrowind to stretch out more, but frankly... I dont want it to. Perhaps Ill make a few changes, perhaps not. After all, who can say?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, fanfiction fucked up yesterday, so I lost about 5k worth of a chapter, forgive me for the shortness. Also, as for the dwemer... read on. This will be the last cannon morrowind chapter, the rest will be custom until oblivion events.

**Lord of Creation**

Chapter Three

Lorkhan appeared somewhere dark, very dark, though, it seemed to have a red glow to it, and appeared to be a cave. "Who the hell..." He turned around seeing a tall man with a golden mask. "Oh its you... you took your time summoning me you know?" Lorkhan sighed, moving his hand through his hair. "I hope you brought Sunder and Keening, I may not need wraithgaurd, but I need them. They were made to harness my power after all." Dagoth Ur was panting, it took quite a bit of energy to summon someone unwillingly, even with the heart's power. "Sorry master, I thought it wise to give you time to get wraithgaurd, just in case" Lorkhan nodded "very well, no damage done... Did you bring..." Lorkhan was cut off by Dagoth holding up the two weapons. A devious smile spread accross Lorkhan's face. "perfect... stay here."

Lorkhan grasped Keening in his left hand, and Sunder in his right. Feeling a strange sensation, he suddenly spoke "so thats how Kargenic made these... clever bastard." Lorkhan let Dagoth Ur rest while walking into the heart chamber. Once he entered, however, something strange happened. A white light flashed before him.

**"I will not let you take my power!" **The white light turned out to be Talos himself. The idiot intervened, risking even a war of the gods to make sure Lorkhan stayed mortal. Talos had a deep hatred of Lorkhan, ever since Lorkhan took the spot as the strongest Aedra, and the first born of Sithis. Not only that, but an Aedra born from Sithis, everyone else who was born from Sithis was a Daedra, so it was strange, but Talos envied the being, taking to heart a deep loathing of the former God. The entire room shook as Talos appeared in his human form, they would have to fight as mortals here, so Lorkhan knew what he could do. Upon Lorkhan's mortalification, Talos attempted to steal his power, only to find he could not take any of it, so instead, he guided his prophets to tell everyone that Lorkhan betrayed them. That would dishonor his name, a bit of revenge from the angry god.

Now while it didnt take an idiot to think that Talos would beat any mortal, they would likely have never met Lorkhan. After his second life, Lorkhan noted his strength and stealth did not stay with his soul, as such, for all those lives, he invested heavily in the knowledge of magic, to the point of mastery of everything. To be perfectly honest, he had enough magicka to keep a portal to oblivion stable and open for a year. Speaking of the realms of Oblivion, Lorkhan thought back on Akatosh, who protected his power. While most thought that Akatosh put the barriers between Nirn and Oblivion because of Daedric Princes running around, in truth, he did so to keep all gods from taking Lorkhan's power. After the betrayl, Lorkhan's heart and the power it contained turned... Daedric. Yes, thats right, Daedric. It was a strange thing, to be Daedric, and yet not be. Unofficially he was a Daedric Prince, but that was simply because he shared the father of all other Daedric Princes.

Lorkhan pocketed Sunder and Keening "very well boy.. You have betrayed me, you have been judged... You punishment is Death." Lorkhan swung his arm, creating an arc of lightning. The lightning, strangely, was a black color, with a red outline. This was not natural lightning, nor was it normal by any means. The powers he possessed allowed him to customize his spell cache.

Talos barely dodged the lightning, and shouted "KREE!" He yelled, a purple force spreading over Lorkhan's body, slowly draining him of his life force and damaging his armor.

Lorkhan, in turn, released a wave of ice, mixed with fire, poison, and lightning. At the speed it was going, there was no way Talos could dodge. Or so he thought. With a simple "WULD!" Talos was out of the way of the powerful blast. Now, for any mage, such a spell wouldve been draining their entire life force, however, Lorkhan was not a normal mage, hell he was not a normal GOD, he barely even felt his magicka decrease, but his lifeforce was going down. Fast.

Talos threw his sword at Lorkhan, who dodged, but was thrown towards the wall by the charging Talos' shield. "You are pathetic! You are not worthy of godhood, you shouldnt even live a mortal life, you weak fool!" Talos boasted.

Lorkhan exploded with Magicka, destroying Talos' body, and most of the room. Fortuantely, the heart was still there, if it fell into the lava, it would take longer to get.

Lorkhan panted, normally such an attack would be nothing, however Kree was taking its toll. Talos once more materialized infront of him. Lorkhan, by that point, was on the ground crawling towards the heart. "Not bad, for a weakling.." Talos kept boasting about being the true god of man, and it was getting annoying. Of course, the dying Lorkhan could barely take notice of that, instead he kept crawling. Talos made a point to step on Lorkhan's wrist, crushing it into the stone ground. Lorkhan screamed in pain, but then something happened that Talos never expected. Lorkhan began laughing.

Talos kicked Lorkhan's face, "Whats so funny worm?" He yelled, angered by Lorkhan enjoying this. "this" Lorkhan cackled even more insanely before Talos felt it. This wasnt his mortal body anymore. Lorkhan had sealed Talos' entire power in this body, cutting him off to only this realm. "Thats it? thats your big revenge?"

However, at this point a green light began glowing around Lorkhan's hand, which was clenched onto Talos. "Soul Drain" Talos immediately disappeared, as did Lorkhan, being replaced by something.. strange. It had white angelic wings, with Lorkhan's body, except glowing white eyes, pale skin, and white robes. Lorkhan cackled. "**You arrogant fool! You never even realized that I planned everything, you were so predictable.. not a bad form though.. I prefer my own.**" Lorkhan returned to normal, and walked towards the heart again. He stabbed Keening into it, using Sunder to slam it all the way it, before placing Sunder in as well. "This should be relatively... impossible? nah" He chuckled, before placing his hands on the heart, and saying two words "Soul drain!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lord of Creation**

Chapter Four

Dagoth Ur calmly looked at Lorkhan as he walked out from the heat chamber, looking normal, except his new spiked hair. "I take it it went well my lord?" Lorkhan smirked and nodded, signifying that he had absorbed his full power once more. "but... why am I still Immortal?" Dagoth Ur said confusedly. "you broke your oath, you betrayed my trust, you tried to conquer my domain, you fought with the ashlanders... you opposed the Tribunal, you brought me here, you defended my power, you have helped this world more than you know... I, as a Daedric Lord, name you my Chamberlain.. Dont let me down old friend" Lorkhan smiled at his oldest friend.

Dagoth Ur could not beleive his ears. To become Chamberlain would to become Immortal.. not that pathetic excuse for immortal that the tribunal had, but truly immortal, so long as he obeyed Lorkhan and Lorkhan lived, which would certianly be longer than The Tribunal, considering Lorkhan's newfound power. "I.. I accept, my Lord. What shall I do now?" Lorkhan chuckled. "Take your armies to my dimension, tell them the full story, oh and there is no need to call me lord.. We are still friends" Dagoth was floored. "wait... how do I get to your realm?" Lorkhan blinked "oh.. just will for it to happen I think, be careful, its not a large realm, mostly because it was going to be attached to Nirn once it was finished, as my own continent. It should be empty, but be careful, I have a feeling you might run into something interesting in there. You can leave after we deal with the Tribunal. They are our first priority."

Dagoth Ur nodded and began following Lorkhan out of the Dwemer Ruins, when suddenly a being appeared infront of them. Sensing the Daedric energy, Dagoth Ur took a step back, and let Lorkhan speak with the Deity. Lorkhan smiled at the being "Azura... it has been too long since we last met face to face" Lorkhan spoke in a tone that Dagoth Ur, frankly, did not understand. "Voryn" Lorkhan spoke with authority "how about you take care of my realm now? I have a feeling I will be... busy... for some time" He smirked, winking at Azura. Voryn flinched at the use of his old name, which he had not heard in so many years. Still, he loved that his new master had called him that, it brought back memories of him serving Nerevar. Ultimately, Voryn was a servant person, that is to say, his ultimate goal in life is to serve the one he respects the most. With a flicker, Voryn vanished.

"Now then... lets head to my realm" Azura said litteraly dragging Lorkhan through a portal to her realm, for some interesting activies.

**With The Tribunal**

Vivec was worried. Not only was Lorkhan back, but the connection to the heart they had was gone, and not like before. Before they still held energy from the heart, but this time... even the energy in their bodies was gone. They were mortal again. He had called Sotha Sil and Almalexia into his palace in an emergency meeting. If they did not get to the heart soon, they might be killed, but if they did get to the heart, what would they do? Dagoth Ur was fanatically loyal to Lorkhan, and was definitely more powerful than them, even as a mortal. In Sotha Sil's words, They were right fucked in the ass on that one. Strange words, but they did sum up the situation. "I cant beleive Im saying this... I think its over.. he has regained his power... and worse yet, he is going to come for us, whilst we are mortal and weak." Vivec, at this point, had lost hope of any safety.

Sotha Sil sighed "I must agree.. we cannot do anything against a god, and we cannot regain our immortality.. it seems all is lost." Sotha Sil was.. frankly, depressed. He had never truly wanted to betray Lorkhan, but the heart corrupted his mind shortly, and Vivec's silver tongue at the time caused him to beleive Vivec that Lorkhan could do nothing to stop them. Almalexia was the same. Vivec had envied Lorkhan for his power, while Sotha Sil was happy to know Lorkhan, and Almalexia.. well she was his consort for a time. She was certianly happy with that. Hell, if it wasnt for the heart's power, and Vivec's silver tongue, Lorkhan would have never died. They of course, never knew who else had manipulated them...

**With Lorkhan  
>Three hours later<strong>

Lorkhan sat up in bed, hearing Voryn's voice in his head. _"Lorkhan... we have a slight problem"_ "oh great" Lorkhan sighed. "Sorry, but I have to go, cant have my Chamberlain in trouble, I will be back though, See ya then Azura" He winked at her. She was laying in bed, stretching, as he vanished from her realm entirely. "damn... I have got to bring him here more often.." Azura sighed.

Lorkhan immediately saw what the problem was when he entered his old realm. Before him, thousands, if not more, dwemer men and women were infront of him. "well that explains that... ahem" He said clearing his throat, enhancing his voice with magic. "Everyone of Dwemer origin, please listen carefully. I am the Daedric Lord Lorkhan, you are currently in my realm. I want your leader to step forward and tell me exactly what happened to you" He ended his voice enhancing magic, and sighed "gonna be a long day"

A/N: Sorry for the break, and cliffhanger, but I couldnt find a better place to stop. The story will have more humor added into it, so dont worry, I dont intend it to be that serious after the tribunal dies, Lorkhan is very... mischevious after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yeah yeah, short chapters, blah blah. Anyway Ive been busy, so dont blame me, at least Im actually updating.

**Lord of Creation**  
>Chapter Five<p>

Lorkhan glanced out at the dwemer populace. No one responded. They simply stared at him. Damn it all, they were facing the very deity that created them. When not even the dwemer king stepped forward, Lorkhan knew something was going on. "okay.. you!" He pointed to a random dwemer. "who is your leader?" He asked expecting some form of intelligence to come from the answer. "You are of course" Lorkhan smirked. Maybe this wasnt such a bad thing. "You all realize this makes you my daedra servants, right?" He raised his eyebrow.

They nodded, slowly, but still accepting this. However, one brave soul decided to jump up and yell out "We'll become immortal?" Which made all of the dwemer stop and think. Daedric servants were immortal, bound to specific daedric lords. Of course, if Lorkhan died and no one else claimed them, then they would slowly die. This made the entire dwemer populace readily accept being made daedric servants. They were fanatically loyal to their gods, and Lorkhan was one of their main gods, so it made sense. They respected Mora, but that weird bastard never acted upon the knowledge that he was given, whilst Lorkhan created Nirn, planning out everything. It was actually one of the main reasons they invented so much, to impress the god of creation.

Most of them hated Kargenic for abusing their god's heart. When the heart brought them to this dimension, it found them worthy to pass, but Kargenic was much less than worthy. For all his transgressions, he was cursed to remain in the realm of Nirn. Not that good a punishment, considering he was already mortal and never left Nirn. Lorkhan laughed at remembering his face when he was thrown into the lava. The ironic part was, what caused the disappearence of the dwemer, was that Kargenic tried to summon Lorkhan, however with him being mortal, he instead sent the dwemer to Lorkhan's realm. Kargenic really didnt know how bad he screwed up, and yet, in the end, he served Lorkhan well. Still, Kargenic dared to use Lorkhan's power, and whilst Voryn was worthy to allow to live, Kargenic was a weak, idiotic, waste of matter. Perhaps he might extend that same allowance to Sotha Sil and Almalexia, though, they would still be punished. Not as badly as Vivec though. Vivec would certianly have the worst of anyone, except what he did to Talos.

Soul drain was a dangerous move, because whoever had the stronger will, regardless of who used it, will win. However, the loser does not die. No, infact, they lose much more than their life. Their entire soul fuses with the winner, and the winner's personality erases the loser's personality. In other words, he was now both a Daedric Lord, and an Aedric Lord. As it turned out, while many worshipped Talos as the god of man, a title that rightfully belonged to Lorkhan, Talos actually ruled the realm of Illusion. A strange thing, considering he never used them. However, Lorkhan's memories from Talos revealed that Talos hated Illusions. He hated them because he found them weak, and he never ever used them before. He envied Lorkhan because Lorkhan had a truly wonderful power, well two powers. Creation, and Destruction. They both went hand in hand, considering to create, you must destroy as well. However, for Lorkhan, he could create without destroying, as part of his godly status. His destruction was less known, while most beleived destruction was just a branch of magic, they did not understand the true power of it. Destruction harnessed elements, however true destruction was simply willpower vs willpower. If something had no will to live, they could be dispatched easily.

"Alright, there is a lake near here, when you jump in, you'll be bonded to my power, and before anyone asks, yes, we will fuse this realm with Nirn." Lorkhan said with a smirk. "Now, after binding yourself to me teleport to A few dwemer ruins, if anyone can fix them, you guys can. Voryn, lets go deal with the weaklings." Lorkhan said, before exploding into a black mist, which soon disappated. Voryn soon followed, but in a red mist.

**With the Tribunal**

After so many years, you'd think the tribunal would be capable of dealing with a few vampires. However, even with how powerful they were as mortals, they relied too much on their stolen power for the last few hundred years. At first they used it simply as a boost for their own powers, now though, they began using more and more of the heart's power, forgetting their own. So here they sat, in Vivec's Palace whilst vampires attacked the city of Vivec. Oh it was not common, however, these vampires were newborns, arrogant and beleiving themselves to be gods. Infact, it was rare that newborns lived, usually due to their arrogance, however, five vampires, even newborns would be enough to cause alot of damage. The vampires had destroyed most of the cantons. Infact, they were quite organized and worked amazingly together, the fact that they took down the mages guild AND the fighters guild showed just that. Vivec was on the verge of crying. He had just seen most of his precious city destroyed, and still the ordinaters were around his palace trying to protect him. They had gotten to the palace, but left the olms and telvanni districts alone, only needing to find a way to the palace. Their goal was simple. They wanted to kill a god. It was.. frightening. Vivec knew without the power he stole, he would be nothing to even a single new born. Frankly, he was a newborn baby right now, as were Sotha Sil and Almalexia. Their bodies were used to godly energy, without that, they were suffering from exhaustion. Worse yet, Lorkhan would soon be there.

Before Vivec could run, the doors to his palace exploded, the body of an ordinator flying in. Vivec flew back, hitting the wall. Almalexia and Sotha Sil received shrapnel in various parts of their bodies. Vivec coughed up blood. "damnit... if we still had the heart"

One of the vampires taunted him "aww, this is what the people of Morrowind call a god? oh look boys, Almalexia.. We are gonna have some fun with you, and Sotha Sil... ha this is going to be good." Before Almalexia could dodge, three of the vampires pinned her to the wall, and were about to tear off her clothes. Almalexia was certianly on the verge of crying. Infact a few tears slipped out when they ripped off her pauldrons. One of the other vampires had pinned Sotha Sil to the wall, by shoving his sword through the stomache. It might not kill him, if he got help soon. Vivec, however, was beaten ruthlessly before being stabbed to the wall. However then something happened that not even the vampires expected.

The vampire who was about to undress Almalexia had already ripped off her top, and was just about to reveal her lower body, however as soon as his finger tips reached forward, he found himself stabbed into the wall by eight swords, two on each limb. It was just a second before he died, and the swords vanished. Everyone in the room looked back towards the door, or at least the hole where the door used to be. Standing there with one hand in his pockets, the other stretched toward the dead vampire, was Lorkhan in all his glory. The vampires' eyes widened, but before they could open their mouths, Lorkhan waved his hand as if swatting a fly. What happened next, would never be forgotten. Many of the residents of the temple canton were watching, some barely alive, others barely concious. When Lorkhan's hand finished its movement, a ripple occur. A black ripple of lightning cracked outwards towards the vampires, so fast they barely got a glimpse of it before they died. When it hit the first vampire, it did not disentegrate them, it cut him so many times he turned to near dust material, blood splashing onto the floor. The second vampire, the one who had pinned Sotha Sil, was instantly disentegrated, whilst the two near Almalexia exploded into dust.

Then Vivec understood. Lorkhan had saved them so he could use them. Behind Lorkhan was someone he barely recognized, The former Dagoth Ur, now Voryn Dagoth. He had returned to his former looks, and honestly, looked young still. However, Vivec knew what had happened. He could not risk Almalexia and Sotha Sil going against him, then it would be his word against all of their's. Whilst worshipped most prominently on Vvardenfell, he was not sure his influence could argue with Lorkhan anymore. Lorkhan had just proven that he was powerful and that the Tribunal were weak. Vivec's heart dropped when he looked into Lorkhan's eyes, then, everything went black.

Lorkhan pulled the sword out of Sotha Sil and healed him, then he did the same for Vivec. Afterwards, he walked outside and held his hand into the air. Before the eyes of everyone concious, everyone was healing, even the dead. The city was being rebuilt, as if Lorkhan controlled all of it, which he did. When he walked back inside, he noticed that the priests had taken Vivec to the temple for more extensive healing. Almalexia refused to move for anyone, as did Sotha Sil. After Lorkhan walked in, the door to Vivec's Palace rebuilt itself. Seeing they were in seclusion, Almalexia jumped and attached herself to Lorkhan crying. "I-I-I-" Almalexia stuttered before hugging herself closer to him. Lorkhan smiled. He knew why they had betrayed him, and it was not of their own free will. "I know... you are safe now" He hugged her back, missing the feeling of having Almalexia attached to him. He glanced at Sotha Sil, before lightly pushing Almalexia away just enough to talk to both of them "I take it you two will join me without a fight? I forgive your past transgressions." Both of them nodded. Lorkhan smiled, just as he thought. "Good, Voryn has agreed to this as well. I will convince Vivec to join us as well, Im sure he will anyway, since both of you are on my side" He smiled, hugging Almalexia close "I missed you" he whispered.

**With Vivec,**  
><strong>A Week Later<strong>

Vivec woke with quite a headache, it felt as if he had just been hit by a lightning bolt to the head. He felt odd, like something had changed. He couldnt remember what had happened that had knocked him out. However, he saw four people he knew, and loved. "What.. what happened old friends?" He smiled at them. Before him stood Voryn, who was smiling at him, Lorkhan, who was smiling as well, Almalexia who was attached to Lorkhan's waste, and Sotha Sil who held a small smile on his face. Lorkhan spoke first "Sorry, when I erased his influence, I had to erase some of your memories, let me help" He said, putting his hand on Vivec's forhead, and showing him the memories that he had lost. After letting go, Lorkhan smiled down at him again. Vivec looked distraught. "why.. what possessed me to act like that? I beg for your forgiveness Lorkhan, and you as well Voryn, Almalexia, Sotha" He frowned, tears nearly forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Well, I think I have some explaining to do about that.." Lorkhan sighed. "You all know who I really am, so I should tell you who opposed me the most. Talos." Voryn blinked, a bit surprised, Almalexia didnt show any signs of caring, and Sotha Sil just raised his eyebrow, whilst Vivec listened closely. "now do any of you know what he is the god of?" Seeing their confusion, he chuckled "no suprise, he never used his powers... anyway, he was the god of illusion... When I went to absorb my heart, he appeared before me, trying to stop me, so naturally we fought." Vivec had his mouth open "and you won? as a mortal?"

Lorkhan shook his head "no, I lost, not that badly though. However, he appeared before me as I was just about to die again, and I used the only ability that is forbidden among Daedric Lords. Only Daedric Lords may use it, and even then it has heavy consequences. I found a loophole, since I was not a Daedric Prince when I used it, I have not broken any law, so they cannot do anything against me without Sithis backing them, which is.. unlikely. Anyway, the ability is called Soul drain, it puts the wills of two beings against each other, the winner of the battle of wills absorbs the other's soul and body. The winner keeps his own personality, whilst the loser's is erased. Upon gaining his memories, I found that he had manipulated all of you, yes, even you Voryn, dont interupt. For you Vivec, he made you grow jealous of me, for you two, Almalexia and Sotha Sil, he made your connections with me weaker, and made Vivec's words seem truer than they should have, as for you Voryn, he convinced you that the heart was the only way you could protect me after I died, which was true. Appearently he thought you would be too weak to defend it, and would try to destroy it out of madness. Anyway, Seeing I could only remove his illusions with eye contact, I was going to simply teleport into your palaces, but I found out that vampires had attacked Vivec, and you three were still there, while powerless. At that point, I killed the vampires and reversed what Talos did to you" Lorkhan told them. It was true, every last bit.

Vivec glanced around for a second before realizing they were in his palace. "Is.. there any way you can forgive my actions while under the illusion?" Vivec bowed to Lorkhan. Lorkhan simply placed his hand upon Vivec's shoulder. "I already have." With that, the two brothers hugged each other for the first time since the second era. "What shall we do now?"

Lorkhan shrugged "honestly, my entire plan revolved around getting revenge against you guys for betraying me, but after finding out what Talos did, I think there isnt a need for that. Hm.. I still want to find out how the Emporer knew about me. When I first came, the paper he gave me said Lorkhan, and under race it said Dwemer. Something tells me that He knows more than the average mortal.." Lorkhan shrugged. "How about we hold a vote of the people of morrowind?" He suggested. "what for, Lorkhan?" Voryn decided to ask. "well... whether or not we should break away from the empire. I mean, the empire has its uses, but if we break away, we can get rid of those ridiculous legionares... and make our old country even better. Oh I almost forgot, the dwemer are back" Lorkhan said. The former Tribunal sweatdropped at their leader forgetting something so important. It didnt matter whether or not they broke away, Morrowind was going to change, big time.

A/N: Well thats it, Morrowind is finished... now please, reveiw and say where I should break away or not. Also, Im getting a lemon writer, if she ever decides to get on, so yeah.

Before anyone asks, Vivec and Lorkhan being "brothers" is describing their personal relationship, not blood relationship. Regardless of your choice on whether Lorkhan should break away or not, next chapter will be oblivion.

well, I guess thats it. Im rather happy with this chapter, I would like to tell you that I dont plan shit. Yup, thats right, I make it up as I go. Why? More entertaining that way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I didnt really know how to pull it off. Perhaps have lorkhan retreat to his realm and make a mortal avatar to have fun with? No, a strange idea, but perhaps a bit too stupid. So I figured, why not have it be simple? He is, after all, friends with two beings of prophecy, and owes them each a favor.

I also thought about it. Lorkhan wont take Dagon kindly once he enters Nirn. Why? Nirn is litteraly Lorkhan's realm, and while he doesnt control it as most daedric lords do with their realms, that would probably be more for fun, as controlling everything might get boring, having unknowns is what makes life fun.

Anyway, this is where the humor really starts up. I know it says humor, at least it did last time I checked, and that it hasnt been that funny so far, but I intend to make the oblivion and skyrim times funny and less serious.

Why was morrowind so serious? Lorkhan was after revenge and regaining his godhood.

Considering my only reveiwer said to break away from the empire, I think its only fair to break away. Anyway, to sum it up, since I aint gonna say anything about it, itd just waste time. Lets say that Lorkhan told the newly freed Resdayn that he would be leaving to prevent war with the empire. Of course this is just a cover up for him doing Azura a favor. Akatosh's favor will probably be skyrim, makes more sense that way. Anyway, Lorkhan killed a few gaurds, found himself in the imperial city prison and waited for the emporer to pass through.

**Lord of Creation**

Chapter Six

Lorkhan woke with a yawn. He glanced around his cell and sighed, hoping today was the day. Azura said that there would be an annoying signal for when the day was to occur. Damn woman was unyeilding in her indulgences. She loved to annoy him these days, knowing he wouldnt do anything. That is when it happened, an annoyingly arrogant voice spoke out to him. One which he had both looked forward to, and would loathe from now on.

"Look at that, the last living Dwemer, and what do you know? The nerevarine at that. Almalexia must be so lonely, dont worry, Ill take care of her long after your dead, thats right, your going to die in here, you here me dwemer? your going to die!" Spoke an annoying voice from the cell infront of his. Seeing he had a moment, Lorkhan smiled and walked towards him, through the bars of both cells, making the dunmer squeel and run back to his cell yelling for the gaurds, who Lorkhan had cast illusions over so as not to be interupted.

By the time the emporer had walked down the stairs, Lorkhan was sitting in his own cell, in a chair, munching on some chesse. "Whats going on?" He smiled out, causing The Emporer to snicker lightly. However, the blades looked back towards the other cell, and saw something. On the floor, a mass of.. well.. bodily materials such as organs, bones, and even skin, all seperately piled. On the wall behind that, it was written clearly in blood, a haunting message for all who saw it. "I'm Sexy and I know it" The blades turned back to Lorkhan after reading it. "so it was written, so it shall be" Lorkhan spoke, while munching on more cheese. Uriel laughed out loud, suprising the blades, as the old man seemed so solemn a while ago. "well open the gate already, I already know of the damn passage, my job is to-" Before he finished speak, One of the blades, the female one, had opened the gate and shoved her sword into his chest, where his heart should be. Upon pulling it out, and seeing his heart still on her blade, she grimaced, before turning back to the body. "You gonna eat that?" Lorkhan spoke clearly, as if nothing had happened. She slowly turned to see a hole in Lorkhan's chest, and his heart had fallen off her blade, onto his plate. "cause if not, I call dibs" He then litteraly ate his heart out, and as he did so, she noticed that the heart seemed to appeared back in the hole, as soon as it did, the muscles and skin healed over. "well that was fun, but like I said my job is to protect the emporer, isnt that right Urie?" Lorkhan smiled at the emporer who had helped with his freedom. However, the female blades preceeded to throw up on pants and feet. At this point the emporer was litteraly leaning on the redgaurd blade for support as not to fall on the floor laughing.

Lorkhan frowned exaggeratedly. "I want yours" He said, snapping his fingers. Renault looked at him like he was crazy, which in a way, he probably was. She turned back to the emporer, who was still laughing, and noticed that now all the males aside from Lorkhan were blushing a little bit, even the emporer. "Whats wrong?" She asked, worried they might have been poisoned. However it became obvious when she turned around towards Lorkhan. Lorkhan was now wearing the blades pants and boots, making her both pale and blush, a considerable feet. The emporer snapped out of it first "lets go, beleive me, trying anything with him will just make it worse." Uriel spoke still smiling. Of course Renault didnt listen "give me my pants back right now!" She nearly screamed. Lorkhan smiled and when she blinked, she was wearing her full suit again. She huffed in annoyance at the madman, technically madgod, not as mad as Sheogorath, but still a bit mad. However all of her pride went out the window the next second she blinked. When she blinked, Lorkhan was wearing a full suit of blades armor, and she was stripped nude. She gave up with that, seeing it would be pointless, considering she had cut his heart out and watched him eat it.

Dakira was a happy young breton girl, sure she was part of the mythic dawn, but they treated their members rather well, all things considered. She was alone in her attempt to kill the emporer, or at least the room. She was the only mythic dawn agent in the front room, since she was said to be a great sword fighter, on par with masters. She was a happy young girl, willing to serve her daedric master. Nothing special, but she was a good fighter, often bragged a bit too much though, that was what caused the current situation. She found herself jumping out and slashing, cutting a man's head off, only to find that her sword had broke upon impact with the man's armor. It that single second, the man grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. "well kill her and lets move on" Renault said.

"That would be retarded, she knows where the other assassins are hiding, we could do well to get the information from her." Lorkhan said, making Renault huff again. "seriously, who the hell do you think you are? I am a captain of the blades!" Renault sneered. "oh me? Im just.. the Nerevarine, the Leader of the blades in Resdayn, as well as the ruler of Resdayn, the former Aedra Lorkhan, and current Daedric Prince of... well honestly we havent decided yet, and last but certianly not least, I am the only person who you'll ever hear about actually fucking someone to death" Upon seeing the Emporer nod, all three blades stood with their mouths open, even the nude female. "well... can I at least have my underwear?" She mumbled. Lorkhan smiled and her underwear appeared on her, barely comforting her, though the disturbing thought is that he undressed her before she could think. "Anyway, give me about thirty minutes to interogate her" Barus sputtered "thirty minutes? We'll be defenseless! we need to move n-" "no, let him do it" The Emporer interupted. Barus nodded hestitantly, thinking the Emporer might have gone insane. "relax anyway, the fact that she was waiting for us proves that they dont plan to come from behind and will wait for us, thirty minutes isnt that long." He said, dragging the cute breton into the room she had popped out of.

For thirty minutes, strange noises were heard from the room, while the Emporer told stories about his adventures when he was young to the blades, who were constantly aware of their surroundings. Of the many noises, a few of them consisted of "No, please, not dont push it in any further!", "Oh gods!", "Please stop!" And other such noises. The Emporer seemed unaffected by any of this.

Lorkhan walked out of the room, wearing nothing but black pants and fur boots. "well, I know where they are, I guess Ill lead." He said. Renault decided to ask the question on everyone's mind. "what... did you do to her, and with her?" Lorkhan chuckled "oh she's dead" Renault asked again "how?" Lorkhan smirked mischeviously. "told you Im the only person youll ever hear about actually fucking someone to death." Lorkhan said walking forward. The blades stood there with their mouths gaping. Lorkhan however, had no intention of slowing down and the emporer was right behind him. Lorkhan sneezed, and the door blew down. The sneeze was rather loud and sounded something like "fus-to-ra". The emporer recognized it and chuckled lightly. "so Talos really is..." Lorkhan nodded, not letting him finish. "how do you know all this shit? Akatosh said he wasnt providing you any information.. and Azura isnt either." Uriel stopped momentarily. "ever heard of a lexicon? lets just say that before you ressurrected the dwemer, I managed to get a blue one which was filled, back when I was young, appearently it had an elder scroll imprinted upon it." Lorkhan was rather impressed.

"Time to die Emporer!" A voice from infront of a pillar said, before the pillar was blown away, crushing the person against the wall, and another person. "sorry, I had to sneeze" Lorkhan spoke clearly. Uriel laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: <strong>(Still dont know what an omake is xD)

For thirty minutes, strange noises were heard from the room, while the Emporer told stories about his adventures when he was young to the blades, who were constantly aware of their surroundings. Of the many noises, a few of them consisted of "No, please, not dont push it in any further!", "Oh gods!", "Please stop!" And other such noises. The Emporer seemed unaffected by any of this.

Lorkhan walked out of the room, wearing nothing but black pants and fur boots. "well, I know where they are, I guess Ill lead." He said. Renault decided to ask the question on everyone's mind. "what... did you do to her, and with her?" Lorkhan chuckled "oh she's dead" Renault asked again "how?" Lorkhan smirked mischeviously. "why dont you go check it out?"

Following her instinct, she did just that, with everyone else looking above her shoulder. On the wall was the dead breton girl, with a sword in her lung, tears still dripping down her face, a look of pain forever plastered on her face. "What? I just slowly pushed the sword in, what did you think I was doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry about the absence, but I was thinking on what to do, and lost internet for a bit. See, Dagon wouldnt be stupid enough to attack when Lorkhan had his power AND Talos' So I came up with a new idea. Instead of one giant god, he has to deal with one giant god. I dont want to explain everything now, but I will say, you will love the twists I place in this now, Ive already planned for this until the end of skyrim, Ive come up with new ideas that make me just love this! Have fun reading, I apologize for hte absence.

**The Lord of Creation**

Chapter Seven  
>The First Signs<p>

After escorting the blades and the Emporer through the Sewers, Lorkhan realized something. He felt something was missing, as if something had vanished. It took him a moment to realize it, but when he did he narrowed his eyes. "Uriel." Lorkhan spoke without turning to him "get yourself to safety. I have an incredible feeling that something more important than your life is occuring..." Uriel blinked, but nodded. Lorkhan had protected him, but he felt it himself, the magic within the Amulet of Kings had.. vanished. It was a strange feeling. Every last bit of it was gone. Lorkhan vanished with a ripple left behind for a second.

Hermaeus Mora's Court

"This meeting has been called due to the sudden... disappearence of Akatosh. We all know of his importance, and Sithis has not revealed that this was a punishment. We require a reason for his disappearence, does anyone know what has happened?" Hermaeus Mora spoke, with his monotone voice as always. He appeared as a stoic pale man, wearing a black suit. He sat, with the rest of the daedra, at a circular table.

Dagon spoke up. "I have a feeling that betrayl was involved, and Mercy might have been the cause." Dagon had never trust the Aedra, it was no secret. Hell even mortals who served no god knew it.

Molag-Bol sneered "I have little doubt he was betrayed, he was no enemy of the daedra, he made that clear, the others hated him for it. It would make sense for them to take vengance... Especially with the death of Talos." Everyone turned to Lorkhan.

"Dont even say a word, I broke no law, I did nothing wrong, I defended myself against an attacker, one who was willing to start a war with gods just to make sure I did not return to power. Talos was a fool, he deserved to die, he plotted against all of you, used his trickery to manipulate MY realm, destroyed everything I beleived in, and nearly caused the end of all of us! I know that each of you would have done the same, Do NOT blame Akatosh's disappearence on me" Lorkhan snarled, he was upset about Akatosh's disappearence, because he felt what happened. Akatosh had died, not just disappeared, of course they all knew this, but only Lorkhan could FEEL it.

Molag-Bol sighed "I'm.. sorry, but we are all feeling stressed, and with all the recent changes, such as your... loophole of the soul eating ability... I have to say, something needs to be done, contact established with the Aedra, at this point even I am begining to worry, Akatosh was the most powerful of all of us, even you now Lorkhan, if just because his ability over time. I can honestly say, we need to assert our dominance again, otherwise the Aedra will get even more out of hand."

Lorkhan frowned "I understand, and I must agree, they attempted to seize my territory, my entire plane is now filled with worshippers of those fuckers." Lorkhan's use of language was certainly no surprise. His best friend had been killed, his realm nearly taken over. "I have to say, I dont think it was any of the Aedra who caused this though... I dont know, but the moments before his death.. I think Akatosh was trying to send me a message.. it would take more than one being to take down Akatosh, and Sithis has not interfered with anything, otherwise we would all know" Each of the Daedra nodded at this, it was certainly true. Sithis was not known to interfere in any events, unless a soul eating ability was used. Appearently he had not cared when Lorkhan used it due to him being technically mortal when it was done. "however... Akatosh was killed by one being, that was all I could sense.. I tried to teleport to the area, but it was.. blocked. Akatosh should be the only being with the ability to block me from teleporting... I have a feeling we are dealing with an entirely new being here."

Hermaeus Mora nodded "we all know something.. new is going on. Something that I cannot perceive, and that in itself is a warning. Sithis is the only being with enough power, yet he has not influenced the situation in any form... My allies.. we are in trouble."

After a bit more, everyone had left, the meeting was over. Lorkhan, however, was still trying to think of what possible occurence could have caused this. "Lorkhan..." Sheogorath spoke, causing lorkhan to glance up "If you are attacked by whatever attacked Akatosh.. I want you to summon me, and use Soul Drain on me... the personality version" Lorkhan looked shocked at Sheogorath, while the normal soul drain erased the soul of the weaker, the personality version allowed the personalities to fuse, essentially becoming a true fusion. It was less forbidden than the other version, but it was only allowed for use when the entire existence was in danger. That meant only if each realm everywhere was threatened could the ability be used without punishment.

"I cant, I would never!" Lorkhan yelled "I already lost one friend, I wont lose another!"

"Would you rather have me live on as a part of your enemy?" Sheogorath retorted. Surprisingly, he had maintained semi-sanity during the entire meeting. Even his madness knew this was too dire of a situation for anything stupid, or even insane.

Lorkhan knew Sheogorath was right. "Only.. only if it comes to that.." He said sadly.

He teleported back to his realm moments later, never seeing the tears roll down Sheogorath's cheek. "fool... It has already been set in motion.."


End file.
